


Plumbing 300 - Advanced Course

by Cpwatcher



Series: NCIS Lessons [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lots of plumbing talk, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpwatcher/pseuds/Cpwatcher
Summary: Sequel to my Woodworking 101 story. Gibbs brags about his woodworking lesson. Perhaps it’s time for that Plumbing course he spoke about?
Relationships: Gibbs/DiNozzo
Series: NCIS Lessons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965607
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Plumbing 300 - Advanced Course

**Author's Note:**

> Importing some of my old LiveJournal fics.
> 
> **Fandom: NCIS  
>  **Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo  
>  **Rating: FRAO (m/m sex)  
>  **Characters:** Jethro Gibbs/Tony DiNozzo  
>  **Genres:** Slash  
>  **Published:** 07/27/06  
>  **Updated:** 07/27/06  
> Sequel: Yes. Woodworking 101 can be found [here](http://www.squidge.org/~peja/cgi-bin/viewstory.php?sid=27338)  
> Spoilers: None really, but takes place in season 3 sometime after the episode "Iced".  
> Beta: Antoinette (whose Beta and wonderful comments  
> helped to turn a couple of stand-alone stories into this small series.)  
> Author's Notes: As always, dedicated to my partner in crime, Shel, because she likes the sex between the boys hot, just like I do.  
> ******

Plumbing 300 - Advanced Course  
by CPWatcher

Tony always felt his extra sharp hearing was one of his best assets. And as he listened to the conversation coming from Gibbs' kitchen, he was positive.

"Then he asked me if I wanted to plane his knothole. Were it not for sheer willpower I would have drilled his ass to the floor."

"You mean you didn't?" Fornell asked with some surprise.

"I'm certain Jethro didn't want to hurt the dear boy." Ducky's voice held a hint of a smile. "So how *did* our young agent finish his lesson?"

Gibbs laughed. "He put a coat of varnish on my wood."

"You old dog, Jethro," Fornell guffawed.

Tony heard the sound of cards shuffled.

Tony wasn't surprised to know that Jethro talked with Ducky and Fornell about their relationship. But he was a bit surprised to what degree his older lover told them things. Yeah, Gibbs' woodworking lesson had been hot as hell. Tony had wanted to tell Abby and McGee, but doing so meant they'd learn that he and Gibbs were lovers, and neither man was ready for that.

Ducky knew because he'd finally convinced Gibbs to go after Tony. And Fornell stumbled upon them making out in Gibbs' basement. Each man had been sworn to secrecy.

"So, what other lessons do you have planned for Tony?" The leer could be heard in Tobias' voice.

Gibbs chuckled. "I told him I have a plumbing course for him. Gonna lay some pipe in his ass."

Tony smirked, knowing that tonight it was time for lesson number two. The three men were laughing as Tony walked into Gibbs' kitchen, three pizza boxes and a couple of six packs balanced precariously in his arms.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Tony queried, pretending he hadn't heard anything.

Gibbs, seeing his lover, relieved Tony of the pizzas, giving him a quick kiss. As Tony set the beer down on the table he greeted the other men.

"Ducky. Tobias."

"Tony."

"Anthony, my dear boy. Jethro was just telling us about your woodworking lesson."

"DUCKY!" Gibbs grounded out.

"Oh dear, I wasn't supposed to tell him, was I?"

Fornell, who had just taken a swig of beer, spewed a bit, and then began to cough, laugh, and choke. As Tony patted Tobias on the back, Jethro gave the FBI agent the death glare, which just made Fornell laugh even harder.

Moments later, when Tobias finally got himself under control, Tony looked over at Jethro. The older agent maintained a cool demeanor.

"What?" Gibbs asked with innocence.

"I suppose you told them I scream like a woman when I come, too?"

Fornell burst out in laughter again.

"Really?" Ducky intoned.

"Nope. I never told them that. But you just did." Gibbs smiled smugly.

"Shit." Tony shook his head. "I can't win." Tony feigned hurt, but winked at the men seated at the table.

Gibbs walked over to his lover, pulling Tony into an embrace. "Don't be mad at me, Babe. You know how guys talk. Hell, Ducky and Tobias wish they had someone like you that they could work the wood with."

"Yeah, DiNotzo. Don't be mad at Jet. You know what a bastard he is."

"Thanks for the help, Tobias, I think," Gibbs mocked.

Tony shifted until his back was to Jethro's front, the older man's hands still wrapped around his waist. Gibbs nibbled on Tony's neck.

"DiNozzos' don't get mad, Tobias. We get even." Tony smiled evilly to the two men still sitting at the table.

"Oh dear," Donald Mallard murmured. Fornell broke out in another guffaw of laughter.

===000===

Four hours, three pizzas, and two six packs later, Tony walked Tobias and Ducky to the front door as Jethro straightened up the kitchen.

"Don't be too hard on Jethro, Anthony."

"Screw that, DiNotzo. You be real hard on his ass. Make him pay, if you know what I mean." Tobias smiled and nudged Tony with his elbow. "Give him some wood."

Tony smirked. "I got it covered, Tobias. I'm gonna give Gibbs exactly what he deserves. Then he can tell you all about it."

"My word," Ducky laughed.

"Not to worry Ducky. I'm just going to give him a little something to talk about. Take care, guys. Drive safe."

Tony closed and locked the door, then crossed to the kitchen. "You need any help?"

"No, I'm good."

"Alright, I'm gonna grab a shower."

"Sounds good."

"You can join me if you want." Tony walked away from the older man, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Gibbs watched the sway of Tony's hips, appreciating the view. He'd clean the kitchen quickly and join his sexy lover who had been flirting with him shamelessly all evening long. Tony got Gibbs horny right after he sat down to play cards, and kept him with a slight hard-on all throughout the game. Gibbs smirked, thinking the plumbing lesson would have to wait for another night, as right now he didn't have the patience for a long session. He just wanted to be in DiNozzo's ass.

Tony entered the bedroom and crossed to the bed. He smoothly folded the comforter and removed it from the bed. Then Tony pulled a card from his wallet and placed it beneath the pillow with a smile. Placing his wallet on the nightstand, he retrieved a tube of lube from the drawer and put it in plain view on the bed. Stripping quickly, he walked to the bathroom and started the shower. He knew Jethro would be in soon. Tony saw the lust that flared in Gibbs' eyes all night as Tony teased Jethro with touches and words loaded with sexual innuendo. Hell, Tony even got a few heated gazes from Tobias, and that just put Gibbs into full alpha male mode. Tony was certain when Jethro joined him in the shower, the older man would be ready to get deep into his ass. But Tony had other plans in mind.

===000===

It had been almost 10 minutes before Gibbs slid into the shower behind Tony. DiNozzo had completed his cleanup and had just rinsed the conditioner from his hair. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and a hard cock nudged the crack of Tony's ass.

"Is that a banana in your pocket or are you just glad to see me," Tony queried, as he turned in Gibbs' arms and grasped the hard cock. Stroking the erection a few times, and before Gibbs could reply, Tony leaned in for a deep kiss. Gibbs grunted, and pushed himself closer to Tony. Breaking the kiss, Gibbs whispered, "Face the wall, Tony. Give me that ass you've been teasing me with all night."

Tony eluded Jethro's grasp and spoke. "I've got a better idea. Why don't you let me wash you real quick, then we can take this to the bedroom. That is, if you have the willpower to hold on."

Gibbs smiled. "So how much did you hear?" Jethro knew Tony's hearing was good, and wasn't surprised Tony had picked up their conversation.

"Just from where you wanted to drill my ass to the floor." Tony soaped a washcloth and began cleaning the older man, Gibbs opening his arms and stance to allow his lover full access.

"I didn't lie. I wanted to take you hard then, just like I want you hard now."

Tony smoothed the washcloth over Gibbs' heated length. "I can see that. I was just wondering how good your willpower really is?"

"You know I have great self-control Tony. What are you playing at?"

"I bet I can make you lose control. I bet I can even make you scream like a woman."

Jethro laughed. He'd mastered control of his body years long ago while being gay in the Marines. Having to shower and sleep among so many hard-bodied young men, Gibbs knew he had to watch his step. Keeping his composure with Tony would be easy. "So what do I get when I win?"

"I let you fuck my ass hard every night this week." Tony knew Jethro would take the bet even without his 'prize', Gibbs' alpha male pride wouldn't let him not take the challenge, and Tony was counting on it. "And if I win, you got to tell Fornell and Ducky all about it."

Gibbs smirked, "You're on, Tony. I hope you don't mind standing next week."

Laughing, Tony dropped to his knees in front of the older man. "I wouldn't count my chickens so quickly if I were you, Jethro."

Sucking Gibbs' cock deep into his mouth, Tony was pleased with Gibbs' groan of pleasure. After a few moments of intense sucking, Tony pulled off the hard erection. Gibbs groaned quietly. "So, Boss, what were you going to teach me about plumbing?"

"I'm going to show you how to flush a system like a roto rooter, and I'll teach you how to thread a pipe, Tony. And how to join two ends and get a tight seal. Damn. Suck it deep, shit. Yeah."

Tony had only stopped long enough to ask his question, and then he devoured Gibbs' cock again. Jethro saw how hard Tony was working at his cock. The younger man was trying to coax a climax out of him. But Gibbs was not going to go down so easily. "Let's take this to the bed, Tony."

Tony gave Gibbs' cock one last good suck, and then released it with an audible slurp. Rising gracefully, Tony exited the shower and grabbed a couple of towels, using one himself and passing the other to Gibbs.

Tony toweled off quickly then headed to the bed, tossing the towel in the hamper as he went. He lay out upon the bed, legs splayed wide open in invitation, stroking his cock. Gibbs felt his own dick harden a bit further. Tony looked good enough to eat. But Gibbs was more interested in getting into Tony's ass.

Gibbs dried himself slowly, and watched as Tony touched himself. He closed his eyes and the sounds Tony made reminded Jethro of their woodworking lesson, and how deep he had wanted to plough Tony's ass. Gibbs put his towel in the hamper, and then with purposeful strides walked to the bed, stopping only when he knelt between Tony's legs. Bent over his lover, Jethro kissed Tony deeply, possessively. When he felt Tony melt beneath him, Gibbs ground his erection down onto his young lover.

Tony moaned, and then broke the kiss. "Hey, about that plumbing lesson... How about you let me proctor the class?"

Gibbs looked down at Tony with a smile on his face. It had been quite a while since the younger man had fucked him and Gibbs really loved the feel of Tony's cock in his ass. Rolling off of DiNozzo and settling on the bed, Gibbs said, "Show me what you got, Tony."

Tony straddled Gibbs' waist, letting the older man's cock slide against his asscheeks. Leaning in, Tony kissed Gibbs. "You know, most people don't realize that plumbing has 5 specific areas. There's the plumbers who install and repair the water, waste disposal, drainage, and gas systems in homes and commercial and industrial buildings. They also put in toilets, sinks and such. They unclog those drains you were talking about."

Tony nipped his way down Jethro's jaw line and throat, and then licked his way to a nipple. He sucked the nub into his mouth until Jethro moaned. "Then there's the pipefitters who install and repair both high- and low-pressure pipe systems used in manufacturing, in the generation of electricity, and in the heating and cooling of buildings."

Tony licked the other nipple and sucked it hard until Gibbs bucked beneath him. Tony lathed the nipple with his tongue, and then licked a path down to Gibbs' navel. "Then there are the Steamfitters who install pipe systems that move liquids or gases under high pressure. And the Sprinklerfitters who install automatic fire sprinkler systems in buildings."

DiNozzo slid his ass over and away from Gibbs' cock. Tony moved back until he was face to face with Gibbs' penis. He could see the precum glistening at the tip. Tony blew a warm breath and watched as the entire shaft twitched. "My absolute favorite area though is the pipelayers. If you ask me, that's where the true work gets done. Pipelayers lay clay, concrete, plastic, or cast-iron pipe for drains, sewers, water mains, and oil or gas lines. Before laying the pipe, pipelayers prepare and grade the trenches either manually or with machines. After laying the pipe, they weld, glue, cement or otherwise join the pieces together. The pipelayers connect the industrial to residential. Pipelayers are the ones who get the job done." Tony breathed across Gibbs' heated flesh again and swiped his tongue quickly across the head. Jethro groaned in pleasure.

"Shall I show you a little more about pipelaying, Boss?"

"Yeah, show me, Tony."

After he nuzzled the hair of Gibbs' crotch with his nose, Tony took a great whiff and felt himself harden. He loved Jethro's scent, loved everything about Jethro. As he licked between Gibbs' thighs and around his balls, Tony began to talk. "A pipelayer has to be able to read plans. He's got to be able to scope out the work area, and make adjustments for errors in the layout. Now looking at these plans, I am pretty sure I know exactly where I have to begin my work." The younger man lifted Gibbs' balls and licked at the sensitive area beneath. Jethro pushed down for more contact. "Oh yeah, I'm close to the site."

Tony sat up on his haunches, and then motioned for Gibbs to roll over. He then positioned a pillow beneath Jethro's hips to raise the older man's ass up for better access. Tony ran his hands up and down Jethro's ass cheeks. "Yeah this is the right place, alright. This ground is perfect for laying some pipe."

"First thing I gotta do, Boss, is dig a trench. You know pipe gets laid deep down. Got to dig a slot to lay my pipe in."

After he spread Jethro's ass cheeks wide with both hands, Tony slowly licked down the cleft of Gibbs' ass. Jethro's response was a low, deep moan. "Fuck, Tony."

"Long way before we get to that Boss." Again Tony licked a slow path between Gibbs' cheeks, letting his tongue linger slightly at Jethro's' puckered entrance. After a few more licks of the same speed, Tony narrowed his focus to Gibbs' asshole.

"Oh shit, Tony. Fuck."

Tony's tongue licked and probed at Gibbs' opening, pushed in a bit, then licked around the tightened muscle, making the ring loosen up. Gibbs groaned continuously now. "Tony. Shit, Tony."

"Yeah Jethro this is the right place alright. But it looks like I'm gonna have to dig this trench by hand."

Tony popped the cap to the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. "You know a good pipelayer knows to use the right tools for the job, whether it is his hands or another piece of machinery. Me, I like to use my hands." Tony slowly played his slick finger around the entrance to Gibbs' body. Then he pressed the digit inside. He felt Gibbs shudder beneath the hand Tony had on Jethro's back.

"Slow and steady work, trenching is. Got to have the proper size and depth for the pipe you are going to put in the trench. The pipe I've got is pretty wide, so I got to make this trench wide. Wide and deep." Tony squirted lube at Jethro's hole and eased in a second finger. Gibbs clenched up at the second digit. "Damn, a bit of an obstruction. Better work that out." Tony leaned in again, licked Gibbs' hole as he pumped his fingers in and out. Quickly Gibbs relaxed his muscles and Tony repeated the process with a third finger. By the fourth finger, Gibbs panted loudly.

"Looks like this trench may be wide and deep enough Boss. But before I can put this pipe in there, I've got to finish off this trench. Got to put some rocks and gravel down to level out the trench and allow for weather and terrain shifts." Tony pulled his fingers from Gibbs' ass, the older man moaning at the loss. Taking the tube of lube, Tony positioned it at Jethro's opening and squeezed an ample amount inside.

"Damn, DiNozzo"

"Trust me Boss, that step was really necessary, as pipelaying can be a very long and hard job." Using three fingers again, Tony smoothed the lube around in Gibbs' passage, touching on the older man's prostate from time to time.

"Tony!" Gibbs grunted when the younger man put a particularly hard amount of pressure on the sensitive nub.

"Yeah, site looks ready to me too, Boss. Just gonna put my pipe in now." Tony put the head of his cock at Gibbs' hole then pushed in slowly.

Gibbs panted and tried to push back upon Tony's cock. But Tony held Jethro tightly by the hips to stop his movement.

"Ah-ah. Can't rush this process, Boss. Got to take my time and lay it right." Tony pushed in another inch or so. "Oh yeah, Boss, the trench is a bit tight. Probably should have put my whole fist up there to open it up. What do you think, Jethro? Think my whole hand could have gotten inside. Think you could have taken that. Fuck I'd love to see that, Boss."

Gibbs moaned deeply and Tony's questions were answered. That Jethro found the idea exciting made Tony excited as well.

Tony pressed in two more inches, then squeezed Gibbs' waist as he pressed in another inch. "That's it Boss. You can take this entire pipe, can't you? When I get it all deep inside you, I'm gonna show you how we weld the joints together." Another push and Tony looked down at Gibbs' ass. About two inches more to go then he'd be deep into Jethro's ass.

"Here's the final bit for the first segment, Boss. Got to put it in deep."

Tony pulled Gibbs' waist back suddenly, and embedded himself completely into Jethro's ass. The quick push knocked the wind out of Gibbs. "Fuck yeah, Boss. That trench just swallowed my pipe right up. Got to give you some more pipe now, Boss. You ready for more of my pipe, Jethro?"

Gibbs was so turned on by Tony's actions. Tony was working him over in a way that the younger man had never done before and Gibbs loved it. If the older man was completely honest with himself, this is what he'd wanted Tony to do many times since they became a couple. "Fuck me, Tony. Fuck me good."

"Oh I intend to give it to you good, Boss. Think you can hold out. I don't think you'll be able to handle all this pipe, Boss." Tony started to pump his cock in and out of Gibbs' ass. Jethro's grunts punctuated every stroke. "See Boss, I know how hard you were earlier, and how much you want to get off. So I know you won't be able to keep up with me."

Jethro smirked. Tony was getting to be a cocky bastard. As good as the fucking he was getting was, Jethro knew he was just going to have to show Tony who was still in control. Just then Gibbs squeezed his ass muscles around Tony's cock, which forced a moan from DiNozzo. "I can keep up with you just fine, DiNozzo. To be honest, I just have to clench my ass a few more times and I'll send you over the edge." Gibbs clenched again and Tony groaned and pushed into Gibbs harder.

"Fuck, Boss. That's damn good. Damn fucking good. But a good pipelayer is used to working in extreme conditions. He comes prepared for all contingencies."

Tony put his right arm around Gibbs' waist, and then reared back which pulled the older man up from his kneeling position and seated Gibbs heavily onto Tony's lap.

"Shit, Tony!" Gibbs panted as Tony's cock rubbed forcefully over his prostate. Tony's own groan was muffled by his mouth on Gibbs' shoulder. Tony reached around with both hands and pinched Jethro's nipples. "Damnit," Gibbs yelped in passion.

Then Tony put his hands on Gibbs' waist and pushed Gibbs up and down upon his cock. Gibbs could only grunt and pant at the sensations.

"You see, Jethro, there's a lot more to pipelaying than just digging a trench. A good pipelayer has got to have DTSS. Do you know what DTSS is Jethro?"

Gibbs grunted as Tony pulled him down upon his cock. Then Tony pumped his hips forward to grind into Gibbs' prostate.

"DTSS is what it takes for me to fuck your ass so deep and hard like I'm doing. The D is for Dynamic Strength, which is the ability to exert muscle force repeatedly or continuously over time. This involves muscular endurance and resistance to muscle fatigue. It's what keeps my dick hard as I pump it into your *fine* *tight* *ass*."

Gibbs moaned as Tony punctuated his words with deep thrusts.

"Trunk Strength is the ability to use one's abdominal and lower back muscles to support part of the body repeatedly or continuously over time without 'giving out' or fatiguing Which is how I can keep you sitting in my lap with my cock deep inside you."

"Tony..."

"Static Strength is the ability to exert maximum muscle force to lift, push, pull, or carry objects. This is why I can stop pumping from time to time and actually move your body on and off my cock. I can *make* you ride my dick."

DiNozzo put action to his words, as he again lifted Gibbs up and down upon his cock. Jethro's eyes began to close as the sensations ripped through his body.

"Damn, Tony."

"Lastly is Stamina. That's the ability to exert oneself physically over long periods of time without getting winded or out of breath. This is why I can fuck you just like this for the next half hour if I needed to, just so that you can feel every inch of my thick, hard cock in your hole, Jethro. Do you feel my cockhead beating the hell out of your button Jethro? With DTSS I can ride your ass *all* *fucking* *night* *long*. And you know what, Jethro? All you can do is sit there and take everything I do to you."

Tony's own voice was husky with arousal as he continued to talk to Gibbs. "So you see Jethro, a pipelayer has to carry a lot of heavy pipe. He's got to have lots of leg strength as well as upper body and arm strength. He's also got to have stamina to be able to work long and hard. I'm working you long and hard aren't I Jethro. I'm working my cock deep in your ass. You feel me, Jethro? You feel my cock deep in your tight ass? You feel so fucking good Boss. You feel so fucking hot on my cock. But this is not enough for me Boss. I've got to have you harder, got to fuck you deeper. Can I take you like that Jethro? Can I take you hard and deep? Can I lay this pipe deep into your ass?"

"Please Tony. Please. Damnit. Please. Now. Fuck me now. Take it. Take me. Take it all."

Tony heard a plea in Jethro's voice that he'd never heard before. Correction, he'd heard it lots of times, coming from his own mouth. But never from Gibbs. Jethro was on the verge of flying apart. Tony had fucked Gibbs before, but never like this, never so raw and rough. He lifted Gibbs again and heard the older man keening quietly.

"Fuck Tony. I need... I need... Please. Hard, please. Take me. Take me hard."

"Damnit, Jethro. Why didn't you tell me? Why the fuck didn't you let me know?"

"Please Tony. Please."

And that was it. Tony pushed up with his thighs and leaned into Jethro with his body, forcing the older man to fall face first into the bed. Shifting his legs wider Tony forced Gibbs' legs further apart. Wrapping his arms under Gibbs' shoulders Tony lay over Jethro's body and fucked the older man with wild abandon.

"This what you want Jethro. This what you needed. You needed me to take it from you like this, to give it to you like this." Tony breathed huskily right into Jethro's ear as he rode Gibbs' ass hard.

"Harder, harder Tony. Fuck me harder." Gibbs' needy voice was raspy as his prostate was being hit repeatedly.

"You gonna come for me just like this. You gonna give it up to me Jethro. Give it to me. I want it. I want to hear you Jethro. I want to hear you scream." Tony's thrusts were harder still as he screwed his hips down to grind into Gibbs' ass with every in stroke. "Give it to me. Give it to me now, damnit. Now, Jethro! Cum now!"

"Tony. Ohhh. Tony. Tony! TONY!" Gibbs cried out.

Gibbs' ass clenched in spasm as his cock jerked and hot semen burst forth. But even through the added tightness Tony continued to pound into Gibbs' ass. Several strokes later and Tony flooded Jethro's channel with his hot cum.

"Fuck Jethro. Fuck!"

Spent, Tony sagged and let his weight cover his lover. Gibbs sighed in contentment. Tony stayed in that position for only a few moments then kissed Gibbs' shoulder and slowly untangled their arms. He lifted himself and Tony gently eased out of Jethro's ass, and then rolled onto his side panting.

Gibbs made a move to get up, then groaned in pain.

Tony looked over at him. "Are you ok? What are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Getting a towel to clean us up."

"Look, just lie still, ok. I'll get the towel." Tony left the bed and returned with several warm washcloths. He wiped the sweat off Gibbs' back and sides, and he used a second one to wipe down Gibbs' ass. Tony left a third cloth folded and stuffed between Gibbs' ass cheeks, and then motioned Jethro to roll over onto his side. After he wiped the semen from Gibbs' front, Tony kissed his lover lightly. The older man reached around and removed the towel on his ass.

"Thanks," Gibbs said quietly.

Tony took all the washcloths and put them in the hamper, returning to bed after he wiped himself down as well. After he got into the bed, Tony rolled onto his side to look at Gibbs. The silence stretched between them.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Tony asked quietly. He watched as Gibbs' body tensed.

"I couldn't."

"But you wanted it. You needed it like that?"

"Sometimes, yes. Sometimes I need... But I can't..." Gibbs' voice trailed off into a whisper.

But Tony understood. It was outside of Gibbs' makeup to want to release control of his self like that. The way Gibbs was raised, and trained in the military, a man never gave his self up like that. Tony understood. He came up differently, and it was easier for him to ask for what he needed. And whenever he asked, Gibbs was right there to give it to him, to watch him fly apart and to catch Tony as he fell. Tony wanted to be able to do the same for Gibbs.

"You know that I would do anything..."

"I know, Tony." Gibbs cut him off. "I can't ask you too. I don't think I could ever..." Again Gibbs' voice trailed off. He wanted to avoid the conversation, so Gibbs turned and began to straighten the pillows. He saw the edge of a card stuck out from beneath his pillow. Gibbs picked up the card. He looked it over and laughed.

On the front was a picture of a young Tony, along with an ID number. On the back in block print was 'Member of United Association of Journeymen and Apprentices of the Plumbing and Pipefitting Industry of the United States and Canada.'

"Mother's side of the family worked with their hands. I was learning the trade by the time I was in high school. Became a journeyman by the time I graduated. Spent summers laying pipe with my uncles."

Gibbs continued to smile and said, "Well you clearly have not lost your touch. I'd say you have excellent pipelaying skills." The older man sobered quickly, and then Gibbs held out the card to give to Tony.

Tony took the card. He sat up in the bed and picked up Gibbs' wallet from the nightstand.

"You got the wrong wallet, Tony."

Tony looked Gibbs straight in the eye for a moment. Then Tony placed the card into Gibbs' wallet right behind the older man's license. He flipped the wallet closed and put it back on the nightstand. Turning off the light and settling back down in the bed, Tony snuggled up until Gibbs pulled him against his body, Tony's head resting upon Gibbs chest.

Tony spoke quietly but firmly. "When *sometimes* comes and you need a little more, and I know it will. Just leave the card where I can see it, ok?"

Gibbs closed his eyes and sighed. Was there ever any wonder why he loved this man so much? Kissing Tony softly upon his hair and squeezing him closer, Gibbs whispered, "Night, Tony."

"Night, Jethro."

===end===

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <https://www.squidge.org/peja/cgi-bin/viewstory.php?sid=29033>


End file.
